Change Is Constant
by DWireRaisin
Summary: It has been a year since the Titan's trip to Tokyo and certain Members reflect on the changes that have come to their lives. High possibility of becoming an on going series.


Name is D Wire for those of you who are not following my work and for those who are I'm happy your still following. I love the Teen Titans and hope to work more within this wonderful universe. This is setup to putting things in place for a future project. Please read and review anything would be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and probably never will.

Change is Constant

It had been just over a year since their big trip to Tokyo and the truth was, even though the city was quieter than it's ever been the house was now louder than ever. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the garage continuing an argument. No, this was not their typical argument of the never ending Meat vs. Tofu, this was something new. Since Beast Boy had turned the wonderful age of sixteen he had wanted one thing more than any other, to learn how to drive.

"Come on Cye, please," Beast Boy said on both knees pleading with the metallic man under the car. "I just want to know how to drive dude. You'd be with me the whole time."

Cyborg slid out and looked at him, "No is no grass stain. There is no way I'm letting you drive my baby even if I'm with you in the car." He rubbed a soft rag across the hood of the car as he spoke, "It's going to be ok baby I won't let him hurt you."

On the roof of the tower Raven sat meditating with Starfire, an act that had almost become ritualized between the two. Every day at ten o'clock the two sat on the roof of the Titan's Tower and meditated for an hour and once a week would catch up on how things were going with the two.

"So friend Raven, how has the trouble of boys we talked about the previous week been going?" her giant gemstone eyes peering at her. Raven would never admit it but she loved Starfire like a sister. Everything about her was a stark opposite of herself. Did she envy the freedom of feeling she had, yes and no. She wanted the ability to feel emotions so freely but enjoyed enough of the boundaries that her powers put on her preventing some of the more energetic and empowering emotions to get out. Specifically at this moment Rage, Timid, and the oh so wonderful Lust.

Lust was a more recent edition to her small group of doppelgangers that inhabited the realms of nevermore inside her mind. Was she mad at Star, no she wasn't even mad at the Boy Wonder, it was just that maybe she wished things could have been different. Was it wrong to be upset about the way things had turned out? Truth was she was angry at herself. For not giving Love a chance.

"It's the same as usual Star."

"I don't understand if you have the feelings for this boy shouldn't you pursue a romantic relationship with him?"

Raven couldn't help but smile to herself, "No Star not always. Sometimes some people are better off with someone else and when they make the decision to choose to be someone over you, you just have to accept it."

"I do not understand friend Raven, if you desire the boy should you not engage in the act of steeling to claim the boy for yourself. On my home world of Tameran were two female to be interested in the same boy we would engage in The Deblorghean, a duel on my home world that proved which of the two was more deserving through displays of strength and beauty."

Raven couldn't help but shake her head and let a a soft small smile make its way to her face. "Star what if you felt that this girl was better for him and liked the girl yourself."

Starfire placed a slender finger to her temple thinking to herself as she sat there and pondered the question. "Are we talking of the like you have for the boy because on Tameran we call that a Neborea. It is when a woman seeks interest in both a boy and a girl and engage in a three person relationship."

Raven face turned a fierce red as she felt the dark energy shoot out of her body, empowered by her emotions. Somewhere in the tower a loud yell was heard. The doors to the roof opened and Robin came out. He was wearing his new costume ditching the red, yellow and, green look for a black on red. He wore black pants with a red tunic that had black sleeves that went all the way down to black gloves. His black cape hung over his shoulders running down the sides of his body and extended up to a black collar that covered his neck.

"So you want to explain why my monitor just exploded before I got a chance to save the updated files on all of our criminals." Raven could feel the lopsided grin boring at her through their bond. "No Wonder Boy and if you value your life I'd recommend you stay out of our girl time unless you want your finger nails painted."

"I do think I would look good in a shade of black," he said sitting down next to them. "Please we all know red is your color," Raven said not letting her tone fluctuate in the slightest. "Oh most joyous, boyfriend Robin gets to join us in the painting of nails. I will return most swiftly," she said flying off to her room to retrieve her makeup kit.

"You just had to get her worked up didn't you?"He said peering at the girl through his small mask, "she's going to be so disappointed when she can't paint my nails."

If there was one thing in the world Raven hated more than anything was that stupid thin layer of rubber that covered his eyes. She often wondered what beautiful color would gaze back at her if she were ever to pull it off but accepted the reality that she would probably never get to see. She felt a slight prodding at her mind. "You Ok," he asked her. "Will be once you stop digging," she said placing a small finger to her temple.

"Can you blame me for trying," he retorted, "You're not the easiest book to read." She shrugged, "Not my problem Boy Blunder but if you keep trying to dig for answers in my head I might just have to send you into another dimension." He laughed that soft snigger she loved so much. She hated how he could turn her to butter with a small laugh or a his sly grin, bringing out all her emotions to somersault around and yell at her their own personal input on the situation. "Look Rae, I know things have been weird since the whole me and Starfire dating thing and we haven't really had time to talk like we used too. I mean you even put a wall on your side of our bond. I worry about you," He said standing up. "Especially since I can feel your anxiety through that barrier." He started to walk to the door. "Robin," she said walking up to him. He paused there was something different in her voice, the normal monotonous was soft almost fragile. He was caught off guard by it. He turned towards her.

"I know I've been different since Tokyo, not as open. Trust me the barriers up not because I want it to. There's just times when you're with Starfire that I can feel all your emotions. It doesn't stop me from feeling it but it dulls them. The problem is that I can feel emotions. Normally people would have to be close to me for that to happen but with you. I feel you all the time. Our bond amplifies everything."

"I know, I used to feel it all the time," Robin said. "I miss it a lot." He walked towards the edge allowing his feet to dangle over the edge as he took in the beautiful sight of the vast ocean that faded in to the horizon. He never got tired of this view. "To feel like you really know someone," Raven said as she sat down next to him. "Yeah I mean I like Star a lot but there are some things in my past she's not ready for yet," He said looking down at the ground bellow him, "I know you've seen it, bits and pieces." "A little bit. Mostly I've felt what it's done to you," she said unable to pull her gaze from the man next to her. "Truth is Starfire seems to be having a good affect on you. I like it. Your more relaxed and you only ever update the your crime files once every three months." He smiled, "So I'm less meticulous." "I would have used the word anal," she said without missing a beat. He let out a light chuckle something he was getting more and more used to. He let out a relaxed sigh as he laid back, looking up at endless blue sky.

He was getting used to a lot of things lately. He remembered when he decided to update his costume. He had thought long and hard but what it came down to was that he was getting older and the yellow green and red look wasn't cutting it anymore. He knew he wanted a change but when he thought of all his friends and how they all knew him as Robin the choice was made for him. He vowed as long as they were together and the Titans, he would always be Robin.

He looked over at the girl next to him and smiled at how much she had changed. There was a time when she would never have talked to any of them about anything that was wrong with her or what she was feeling. She was so much more open now. There was the occasional slip up with her powers like moments ago with his computer. Not to mention the rare times her nightmares would come to life in the tower and run amuck. He would always be the one to have to brave his way to her room and wake her up.

"What you smiling about now Wonder Boy," she said without even looking towards him. "Oh nothing just curious what could have happened to make you blow up my computer." Ravens blush returned with a vengeance and a small streak of energy shot out and made a small crack in the concrete roof. "Can you not do that," She asked

"Sorry it's too much fun." He said curling his hands under his head. "Yeah, when I said I liked the new you I lied," her violet eyes betraying no emotions.

That's when the door opened and Starfire came, flying up to them with a small makeup kit. "I could not decide which color to use," she said waving the large container in her hand, "So I brought them all." "Uh you know Star that's great but I've got a lot of work to do so I'll see you later," he said moving towards the door. Mid step he felt it a force opposing his body's will. He looked down and his entire body was covered in a thick black aura. "Come now Robin, it's not nice to go back on your word," Raven said lifting the boy into the air and pulling him back towards them. He looked at her one eyebrow slightly lifted, "Remember when I said I liked the new you, I lied." Raven rolled her eyes as she used her magic to pull off the boy wonder's boots and gloves. "Glorious we will not be giving him the say in the matter," Starfire said as she pulled out a dark red shade of nail polish. "Did I mention how much I hate the affect you have on her." Raven couldn't help but let a small soft smile purse between her lips, "you know you love it."

And she was right. He did enjoy it all, more than anyone knew. For years he had been strict and disciplined working towards a perfection that he could never achieve and now that almost every villain they had ever faced was now an immobile statue of ice, things had quieted down and he could finally enjoy being a kid again even if he did it while running around wearing a cape and mask. "Hey you know I got work to do," he protested trying desperately to fight against the force of Raven's will. Raven glanced back at him, "If you stop squirming and let your punishment be served I'll help you with your crime files. Deal?"

Robin pondered for a moment before he felt his body being shaken by the force of Raven's might. "Fine deal." "Good."

…

Several minutes later and here he was sitting at his desk in his room with Raven sitting in the center of his floor in the lotus position, his keyboard floating in mid air effortlessly, encased in her dark energy. They kept going through names processing them as each letter quickly punched in by Raven's thoughts. "Slade," Robin said stopping briefly on the next file, "missing and still at large or retired." Raven's emotions flared and the keyboard fell to the ground letting out a soft clatter. Robin quickly turned his gaze towards the dark sorceress. "You ok," he said, his eyes searching for some hidden emotion. "I should be asking you that." Robin's eyebrow arched slightly transmitting the question almost telepathically. Raven sighed, "Do you care that he's still out there." "Of course but there's no point getting bent out of shape out of it." Energy unleashed itself from her body putting a small crack in the new monitor, "You say that like it's no big deal. What about everything he's done what about…" Somehow he had effortlessly crossed the room and placed a black gloved hand to her lips. "I am thinking about everything he's done. He even helped me get you back from the pits of hell. As long as he stays in the shadows where he belongs I'm fine. I got you back in exchange for his freedom… I can live with that."

Raven felt the soft blush burn to her face as she tried to disappear deep within the shadows of her hood. "You don't have to be embarrassed," he said as she mentally cursed herself for their mental bond. He pulled her hood back so he could see her violet eyes staring back at him. "You shouldn't hide your face so much, at least not from us." He put his hand out to her and she took as he effortlessly pulled her to her feet. "Well I think we've done enough here, God knows what kind of reaction you'd have to mumbo jumbo. Although you looked really cute as a bunny" "cute is not a word you should ever use to describe me," she said shooting him her signature death glare before she spoke again. "At least I wasn't turned into a monkey." She floated past him and out the door.

Robin looked back at his desk, Slade's photo starring back at him. He remembered a time when he would have done anything to capture that man but now. Now he felt better of that he was laying low as long as he still had Raven. His family was whole again and that's all he wanted. Robin couldn't help but laugh to himself. "It's funny how some things change," He said as he walked out the door.

That's when he heard beast Boy yell, "Come on dude, PLEEASSSSEEEEEEE!" "NO GRASS STAIN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Robin shook his head and let out a long sigh, "and some things stay the same."

Ok I'm going to start off by saying I am A Rob/Rae fan but i am trying to follow with the continuity of the show and Starfire and Robin do get together at the end. :/ So in this point of time they will be together. When I choose to continue this story will it stay that way? You'll have to wait and find out. Since the Titans ages where never specified in the show I put the ages as follows, Cyborg would currently be 20, Starfire 18, Robin 18, Raven 17 coming up on 18, and Beastboy would currently be 16 going on 17. I hope you enjoyed my work. Please read and review. I do love checking my inbox and seeing that someone commented on my story.

D Wire,


End file.
